DE AMORES Y POLVOS DE ESTRELLAS
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Dos amores y un solo destino.


**De amores y polvo de estrellas.**

 **Resumen:** como demostrarle a alguien que lo amas.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna

 **Tipo:** romance

 **Pareja Principal:** AioriaxMu

 **Parejas secundarias:** ShakaxMu (mención)

 **Personajes:** Aioria, Mu, Shaka.

 **N/A:Editado.**

A tan solo unos días del cumpleaños del guardián de la quinta casa y uno de los más temperamentales junto con Milo de Escorpio, Mu se encontraba en la disyuntiva de no saber que darle de regalo a su recién adquirida pareja.

Llevaban saliendo apenas unos tres meses y aún el de cabello lila no conocía por completo los gustos de su león, estuvo pensando en ello todo el día, encerrado en su taller mientras reparaba la armadura de Pegaso por sexta vez en lo que iba del mes. ¿Es qué acaso Seiya tenía alguna fijación con romper su armadura? Tendría que hacerle saber que el polvo de estrellas no era inagotable y que además era bastante difícil de conseguir.

Dejando de lado la cloth ya terminada decidió irse a sus aposentos a darse un baño, en eso estaba cuando un cosmos muy conocido se sintió vibrar en todo Aries. Shaka de Virgo estaba ahí.

Sin importar todas las veces que Mu le había pedido no ingresar a la parte privada del templo, el rubio entró como perro por su casa, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Mu, quien ya había salido del baño y llevaba una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello. Su largo cabello caía mojado hasta llegar más abajo de su cintura. Su marcado pecho desnudo, hizo hervir de deseo al hindú que continuaba enamorado del caballero de Aries. No había podido superar la ruptura.

— Hola Mu ¿cómo estas? — habló el rubio luego de salir de su ensoñación.

— Shaka, yo estoy bien — suspiró — ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes entrar a esta parte de mi templo? Aioria podría verte y molestarse, ya sabes como es.

— Somos amigos, Mu. No es mi culpa que tengas a un niño por novio.

— Te recuerdo que además de mi amigo, eres mi ex-novio y no le digas nene. todos somos casi de la misma edad.

Sin poner caso a las palabras del lemuriano, Shaka se fue acercando a él. Desvaneciendo el espacio entre los dos. Mu no hizo nada para evitar el acercamiento, tampoco, para evitar que el otro acariciara su mejilla.

— Vuelve conmigo Mu — le suplico el Virginiano.

— Sabes que eso no sucederá.

— Pero yo te amo y de verdad no creo que tú me hayas dejado de amar a mí en tan poco tiempo.

— Puede ser... pero eso no significa que no haya aprendido a querer a Aioria. Los amo a los dos, de manera diferente. — Le dijo. Esta vez, sí, alejándose.

— ¿Podrías explicarme la puta diferencia?

El lemuriano camino hasta su cama donde se puso un holgado pantalón de lana solamente, no le daba verguenza mostrarse ante el rubio desnudo. No había nada en su cuerpo, que Shaka no haya visto antes.

— Ustedes dos — por fin habló. — no podrían ser mas diferentes. Debido a tu papel de caballero de Virgo y semidiós, todos asumen que eres la calma personificada, pero no es así. Yo conozco cada sombra de ti, eres un huracán que arrasó mi vida y de paso me destruyó y aun así, lo admito Shaka de Virgo. Te amo.

El caballero de la sexta casa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Mu había reconocido aun amarlo.

— Por otro lado, Aioria puede ser impulsivo, temperamental y a veces infantil, pero me ama y logró sanar las heridas que tú provocaste en mi alma. — le dijo con su calma característica. — Encontró mi corazón deshecho y con paciencia lo armó otra vez, borró las grietas que tú causaste. Se ganó mi amor Shaka. No es quizas un amor arrebatador como el que tuve contigo, pero es esa clase de amor que puedes comparar con la sensación de confort y calidez que sientes, al acercarte a una chimenea encendida luego de estar bajo la lluvia fría. — finalizó.

— ¿Entonces no volveremos a estar juntos jamás? — preguntó triste el rubio.

— No en esta vida... O no, a menos que mi corazón te perdone.

— Te amo.

— Lo sé. Y a mi manera... yo también.

No hacían falta más palabras, todo había sido dicho ya. Shaka se acercó y lo besó, Mu le correspondió y para desgracia de Aioria, este solo vió el beso y no la despedida que lo precedió.

Sintiéndose devastado salió del primer templo. Estaba tan dolido que no escondió su perturbado cosmos y ambos caballeros lo sintieron, Mu suspiró y salió tras él, debían aclarar muchas cosas.

Lo alcanzó en el coliseo destrozando unas columnas.

— No deberías destruirlas. Ellas no tienen la culpa de tu coraje.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mu?

— Necesitamos hablar. — le respondió,

— Creo que no. Vi todo lo que tenía que ver. ¿Regresaste con Shaka ¿no es cierto?

— No. no lo hice, ni lo haré.

— ¿Por qué? es obvio que aun se aman.

— Escúchame algo, Leo. — El de la quinta case se tensó, su pareja raramente le llamaba por su signo. — Sí, nos besamos y sí, tengo sentimientos por él, pero era algo que tenía que pasar para cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida.

— Pero te vi disfrutar el beso. — le reclamó.

— Soy un hombre Aioria, no soy de piedra. Sin embargo, tú eres para mí como el polvo estelar para nuestras armaduras.

— No te entiendo. — respondió confundido el castaño.

—Me das vida. Así como el polvo de estrellas le da vida a las armaduras dañadas, tú me la das a mí. Eres la razón por la que volví a sonreír, la razón por la que me despierto cada mañana, con quien me imagino de aquí a muchos años y con quien quiero vivir esta nueva vida que nos dio nuestra diosa.

— ¿Estás hablándome en serio? no juegues conmigo Mu, no lo soportaría.

— Esta vida te pertenece Aioria de Leo.

Dicho esto se besaron largamente y se tomaron de las manos. En ese instante supo cual sería el mejor regalo para su leoncito, lo envolvió en sus brazos y beso su cabeza, como muchas veces Aioria había hecho cuando él estaba deprimido.

Una figura los observaba desde la distancia, lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Mu jamás le había dicho que era su polvo de estrellas.

 **Fin.**


End file.
